familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Murrurundi
| pop_footnotes = | elevation= | coordinates = | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = | fedgov = | dist1 = 309 | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 193 | location2= }} Murrurundi is a rural town located in the Upper Hunter Shire, in the Upper Hunter region of New South Wales, Australia. Murrurundi is situated northwest by road from Newcastle and north from Sydney. At the the town had a population of 847 people. The town is almost completely surrounded by mountains of the Liverpool Range, and is located on the Pages River, a tributary of the Hunter River. Overview Prior to European settlement, the Murrurundi district was home to the Wanaruah and possibly the Kamilaroi Aboriginal people. European settlement of the area began in the 1820s, and the town itself was established by the New South Wales government in 1840. In the same year, a local landholder, Thomas Haydon, established an adjacent private township called Haydonton. In 1913, the two neighbouring settlements were merged to create the modern-day town of Murrurundi. The name "Murrurundi" is often erroneously thought to come from an Aboriginal word meaning "nestling in the valley". It does in fact mean "five fingers", a representation of the rock formation visible at the northern end of the township. Benjamin Hall, father of bushranger Ben Hall had a small farm in a valley near Murrurundi in 1839. He opened a butcher's shop at Haydonton in 1842. Ben Hall lived at Murrurundi until the age of 13. Oil shale (kerosene shale) was mined at Mount Temi, some to the north of Murrurundi from 1886, but lay dormant for many years. The mine was revived in 1910 and a railway was constructed from Temple Court, west of Murrurundi, to the terminal of an aerial ropeway bringing shale from the mine. Operations ceased during the First World War.The British-Australian Oil Company's Railway Eardley, Gifford Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, August, 1967 Annual events include the rodeo and the King of the Ranges stockman challenge. There are only a few sporting facilities due to the low population. These sports are senior rugby league, touch football, swimming club and cricket. Murrurundi was the main town of the former Murrurundi Shire local government area, which was abolished and its territory divided between two new, larger, shires. The town of Murrurundi is now part of Upper Hunter Shire. Transport The New England Highway runs through the town, and it is served by a rail service. Murrurundi railway station is located on the Main North railway line, from Sydney. The station opened in 1872 and consists of a substantial brick station-house with a passing loop and goods yard.Murrurundi railway Station Accessed 1 April 2008. There was also a locomotive depot for bank engines which lasted until the end of steam. It continues to be served by a daily rail service operated by a NSW TrainLink Xplorer train to and from Sydney and Armidale/Moree. The train to Armidale/Moree stops at 2:01pm and the train to Sydney stops at 12:00 noon. Trains will only stop at this station on request. Murrurundi is the nearest major town to the site of the Murulla rail accident. Climate |date=December 2015 }} References External links * Murrurundi Community Website Category:Suburbs of Upper Hunter Shire Category:Towns in the Hunter Region Category:Railway stations in the Hunter Region